Monster from the Id
| image = Monster from the id.jpg | caption = The gang in Candace's mind. | season = 3 | production = 321a | broadcast = 145 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Kaz Kim Roberson | director = Jay Lender | us = Feburary 10, 2012 | international = Feburary 22, 2012 (Disney XD UK) | xd = March 10, 2012 | pairedwith = "Gi-Ants"}} After losing a gift that Jeremy made for her, Candace is determined to recreate it before Jeremy realizes it’s missing. Unfortunately, Candace can’t remember what it looks like, so she enlists Phineas and Ferb to use their mind machine to enter into her subconscious and recapture the memory. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz’s evil plan is to use his Underwear-Inator to take over the Tri-State Area, since everyone's greatest fear is being caught in public in their underwear. Episode Summary As Candace watches Jeremy walk to the bus stop from her house, she notices a strange object fall from his backpack onto the sidewalk, though she is too late to catch him before he gets on the bus. She calls to inform him of the lost object, describing it as "artsy". Jeremy assumes it is the gift that he had made for her, but is unable to elaborate as his cell phone loses reception. Candace is flattered, but unsure of what the item actually is. While trying to figure it out, she accidentally flings it into a sewer drain and it is flushed away. She decides Phineas and Ferb will be able to recreate it for her so Jeremy won't be disappointed. In the backyard, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet are hooked up to a Mind Machine manned by Irving that they created to enter one's subconscious and cure fears; in this case Baljeet's fear of using contractions. Phineas says that they'd be happy to help Candace out, but she is unable to describe the strange object. Phineas concludes that they can use the Mind Machine to enter Candace's subconscious and retrieve the memory of the object so they can reconstruct it for her. Meanwhile Perry arrives early at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and catches Doofenshmirtz in his underwear. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a net and tells him that he had just inspired his new evil idea of constructing an "Underwear-Inator", and using it to disrupt the Tri-State Area Summit and Weenie Roast by exposing everyone in their underwear, paralyzing them with embarrassment and making it much easier to take over. Candace is wired up to the Mind Machine, and she enters her subconscious along with Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet. Once in, Irving reminds them that they have forty-five minutes until Jeremy arrives. Phineas tells Candace that they must head for the "Forest of Memory". The four hear a monstrous roar from afar, which Baljeet identifies as the cry of Candace's id, manifested as an actual being inside her mind. While Doofenshmirtz finishes building the Underwear-Inator, Perry pulls out his right contact lens and uses it to magnify the sun's heat unto the rope of his net trap. Phineas, Ferb, and the others emerge from the "Peaks and Valleys of Fickleness" in Candace's mind and arrive at the "Falls of Anxiety", where Buford meets them, to Candace's disapproval. In the real-world backyard, Irving explains to an inquisitive Isabella that Buford had just arrived and jacked himself into the Mind Machine. Buford's presence in her mind stresses Candace, and they part ways with him after manifestations of fear chase them through the waterfall. Isabella arrives in the mind next to Buford, who proceeds to give her a tour. Doofenshmirtz realizes Perry's escape plan and crushes his magnifying contact lens and walks away, not realizing that Perry has another one hidden in his left eye. After wandering through different parts of Candace's mind, the main group arrives in the Forrest of Memory. Phineas theorizes that they can prompt Candace's memory by stimulating the actual trees in the forest by scratching them. It works, and a vision of the strange object appears in the forest. Just then, Jeremy arrives in the mind and greets Candace. He identifies the mysterious object as his drain unclogger (admitting he has no idea why he carries it around with him). The id, appearing as a primitive and monstrous version of Candace, then arrives and chases the main group out of the forest. They pass Buford's tour group, which is now comprised of Isabella and the Fireside Girls. The tour group then joins the main group as the id pursues. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry succeeds in burning through the net and attacks Doofenshmirtz, accidentally activating the Underwear-Inator. It ends up shooting Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, and Irving, whose underwear happens to be lavender, the color he fears. The distressed Irving is unable to answer Phineas's call for help, and cannot extract them from Candace's mind. Perry deactivates the Underwear-Inator. As the id begins devouring the very ground beneath them, Phineas explains to the group that one of them needs to wake up and extract the others. They all successfully shock Baljeet awake by using contractions; though once awake Baljeet is unable to pull the cables from the computer because of his wimpy physicality. Fireside Girls Ginger and Gretchen fall into the mouth of the id, and as Candace trips and knocks the others down, they all follow. The shock of being eaten wakes them all up (though it contradicts to seeing Baljeet walking off with the cables torn out afterwards), except for Buford, who stays inside to hang out with the id. In the real-world backyard, Jeremy presents Candace with her real gift: a beautiful purple beaded bracelet with her name on it. Transcript Songs *''Going Deep into Your Mind'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? By Candace: By Isabella: Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is revealed that Perry wears contact lenses. *Baljeet has a phobia of contraction words. *Irving was afraid of the color lavender. *The id is a part of the psyche that is the source of instinctive impulses, Candace's insane urge to bust her brothers, in this case. *It is revealed that whatever happened in the episode with Candace ending up in a Picasso-like environment from "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", caused her to fear the number seven. *It is also revealed that Candace fears of moldy bread. *Jeremy carries a drain unclogger with him. *This is one of the few episodes where Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers. *It is revealed Jeremy knows Irving. *Perry's briefs are held up by safety pins just like a diaper. *Candace's anxieties include: "Is my neck too long?", "Should I keep dotting my i's with hearts?" and "Is it okay that I wear the same dress every day?" *Candace sees Phineas and Ferb as some sort of prey. *Doofesnshmirtz doesn't know what contact lenses are, since he was calling it a mini-magnifying glass. *First time we can see Doofenshmirtz in his turtle neck and pants without his lab coat. *Candace is afraid of the number 7, as revealed in the song. Despite this, her name is 7 letters long. Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on February 3, 2012. International Premieres *February 22, 2012 (Disney XD UK) *March 2, 2012 (Family Channel) *March 3, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *April 26, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *June 15, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 23, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) Errors * Milly is shown to be sleeping with wires attached to her head along with everyone else, however Gretchen is shown instead of Milly. * Irving said the gang count backwards from 4. But they only count from 3. * Shortly after meeting the Talking Zebra in the song, Candace's belt is mis-colored white as she flies upwards out the room. * Phineas, Candace, and Irving all used contractions when they were talking in the backyard. However, it wasn't until Baljeet started using contractions that he got scared, even though he said he was scared of contractions, and could perfectly hear Phineas, Candace, and Irving. Also, he's heard contractions is many other episodes, and he said "Where's Perry?" himself. * For a split-second just after deactivating the Underwear-inator, Perry's briefs disappear. * The Mind Machine has been broken, but Buford is still in Candace's mind. * Katie disappears and reappears through-out the episode. * The Underwear-inator should have had no effect on Norm or Doof, considering Norm is a robot and doesn't wear clothes (or underwear for that matter) and Doof was already in his underwear. It makes sense that it would work on Perry because he has been seen wearing underwear under his fur ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg"). * In Doofenshmirtz's underwear flashback when he takes them off they are white instead of Faded Brown. Continuity *"Out, Peace!" is said again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)","Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "The Beak", "She's the Mayor", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather") *Ducky MoMo appears again, this time in the form of a club. *Fourth time Major Monogram is neither seen nor mentioned. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Canderemy", and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *While inside Candace's Mind and being attacked by the Id Monster, Buford says, "You all signed the releases, right?", talking to the group he was guiding. This is similar to what Phineas said in "Rollercoaster". *This is the ninth overall time we see Doofenshmirtz in his underwear. The first eight were "Lights, Candace, Action!", "Tip of the Day", "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Run, Candace, Run", "My Fair Goalie" and "Bullseye!". *Third time Doofenshmirtz's -inator has caused garments to spontaneously appear or disappear on people. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Gaming the System") *The song Do Nothing Day was heard again. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Chez Platypus", "The Bully Code", "Make Play") *Perry walks away from Doofenshmirtz while he is explaining his back-story again. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Third time Perry is seen in underwear. ("Unfair Science Fair","Perry Lays an Egg") *Second time an episode starts with Candace having her face on the window. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *During "Going Deep into Your Mind", it showed squirrels in Candace's pants. ("Comet Kermillian") *Third time more than one Candace is seen. ("Split Personality", "Last Train to Bustville") *Second time Perry is early for Doofenshmirtz's scheme. ("I Scream, You Scream") *During the song Going Deep into Your Mind, in the number seven scene, in the floor there's a picture of Candace in a Picasso parody saying "Mom!". ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *Second time Doofenshmirtz's plan involves stripping people to their underwear ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *The Talking Zebra and Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. Allusions * Forbidden Planet - The title alludes to the science-fiction movie Forbidden Planet (1956), in which a scientist stranded on an alien planet where the dominant race has mysteriously died off awakens a creature formed from his own long-suppressed dark desires and fears, the Monster from the Id. The Disney studio animated the briefly-glimpsed creature. * Inception - This episode alludes to the movie Inception, where people enter another's subconsciousness. The music during many of the scenes referring to this activity is also allusive to this movie, relying heavily on electric guitar noodling and underlying orchestral strings adding the lower notes and chords. * Coraline - During the song when Candace is pulled in to the mirror is similar to the scene in the book and movie when the other mother traps Coraline in a mirror. * Freudian Psychology- There are several references to different psychological theories, but most prominent is that of Sigmund Freud. They mention Freud during the song and the monster from the title, Candace's ID is one of Freud's most famous contributions to psychological theory. *'Jurassic Park (film)'- At the end the id sounds like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park. *'Riddle'-Candace's fear of the number seven might be a reference to the riddle, "Why was six afraid of seven?" "Because 7 8 9 (seven ate nine)" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *John Viener as Norm *Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn